User talk:RoyboyX/Archive 8
MP Trilogy continued... Cool, you do have the trilogy. My eventual goal is to get 15 friend vouchers, but I don't need them all at once. I can slowly work my way there. Any vouchers you have would be great. I can also give you some if you want me to. Metroid Master 00:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't need any, I have all. Just have to beat the beast that is Hypermode. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hypermode IS beast, i'll agree with you there. Thanks for the help; I will be able to live the rest of my life in peace :D (lol jk). Was it a friend code you need to send them to me or is it the wii number? Metroid Master 02:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Latter. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I'll figure it out within a few minutes. Metroid Master 02:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. You don't have to give them to me tonight. You can do it whenever you have a chance. It is: 6051-4885-7389-0510 That should do it. Metroid Master 02:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) How? Hows it work? User:Amyroselove IRC can be accessed from the following url: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-metroid . You can access this conventionally from the top of the page- click on the Community tab and select Wikitroid IRC Channel. Clickon the first link. You can set your username to anything you wish, although I would strongly advise you to make it recognizeable to those of us who know you only as Amyroselove. Type your message and press enter. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ...What he said. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art contest results Yeah, it's me, Dekutulla, and yes, I haven't been around for a while. But I really want to know the results of the contest, even if they're not in my favor. It's just been such a looong time. Regards, Dek. I haven't had the contest go on. I need to though. I keep putting it off, because I have so many other things to do here. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey RoyBoyX cool site btw way also a metroid fan I am anyways have ot ask question have you ever tried gameshark codes for metroid fusion?: Ive been trying them out but for some reason after I dsabled certain things to fight a boss the doors for number 1 got closed but reopened in sector 3 but now number 2 doors are closed I used code to open them. But now game seems to be affected as as after i get the super missles and talk to adam I go up the elevator than another scene starts up between adam and another cop guy atleast normally it does that but it freezes before it starts up. Also I used the phazon suit code and game erases luckily I keep back up this is all for gameboy emulator btw way but if it causes the same issues for the real thing that could be and issue anything I can do about it? RE: Two link errors Looks like a caching issue somewhere or otherwise technical issue with the MediaWiki software. In which case there's nothing you or I can do about it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not doing it either, since there's no reason for it to be done. Losing page history for the purpose of keeping you happy as it were is not acceptable. We must keep complete page histories where possible to comply with the wiki's license and copyright law. Now, if you can explain to me how getting two inconsequential entries off WantedPages is more important than following our wiki's own copyright, I'll be glad to do it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I think I just said what copyright has to do with this. "We must keep complete page histories where possible to comply with the wiki's license...." To put it simply, it isn't going to happen, no matter how big of a fuss you want to make with me or others. Learn to live with it, which shouldn't be too hard considering that "they are not such a priority to you anymore." On a side note, please view messages in context. My request for you to be more specific was in relation to your request for me to write you an IRC bot. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I thought you were banned? Yet you're still editing. Maybe it wasn't permanent.AnyGuy 02:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ''Forwarded to my talk. Archives are not to be edited. It was shortened to a month. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well you're a lucky man.AnyGuy 16:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Other M images Please can you use this source for Other M images? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjEmzNDVb00 His videos are of higher quality than Capoland's. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What about Prime series? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 20:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, I'll look into it. BTW, you'd be best uploading Other M images after I've uploaded my emulator batch that I'm currently doing in waves. I you want you can do up to Riley battle, as the screenshots I found have missed some scenes. (1st, 2nd and 3rd Rhedogian battles for example). What I mean is there's no point uploading images of the game that I have yet to upload in HD. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me you can get some sexy pics of the Zero Suit. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wikitroid first, pevert's-use second. ;P But yeah, there are some near the end. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Skin I honestly can't recall doing that, but I might've done it mistakingly. I haven't been on this Wiki in months though so I'm not sure what went on. - Wagnike2 16:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) New mashup I heard you liked kesha, and well, i can tell you like metroid xD so here you go http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv6qwobIcxY Metroid101 19:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi there Hello, . Ok, I'll see what can I do about that. I have the Prime games in Spanish, so I'll check. Greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 23:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Species category Category:Species is and has always been applied to all creatures, regardless of whether that occur in a subcategory. In your time here, I hope you taken notice that some categories operate in this way, such as Category:Rooms. Because we order them as such, they act as the web's only complete list of such subjects. Please discuss any ideas you get that result in mass-editing prior to subjecting Wikitroid to them. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) help Hi -- could you please send your request for help to ? That would be best. Also please include details of what's going on like any known user names and past posts/blogs/blocks/whatevers. We'll be happy to help you if we can. -- Wendy (talk) 02:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Seems your a big Metroid fan. Same here! Wanna be friends? Darkblood234 22:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) (From IRC) RE: Bot What kind of bot do you need? It could be something I could just add on to User:LizardBot's daily job queue. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It would be nice to have one like yours, to have maybe an RC feed of some wiki(s) and some extra functions programmed in like the Early English insults and calculations and other stuff. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:04, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Could you be more descriptive of what you need? So far you've only given me rather vague descriptions that I can't work on. Do you need a wiki bot, an IRC bot, etc., and what '''exactly' do you need it to do? Or do you just want another instance of my RC relay bot or do you just want LizardBot to join another channel? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) A bot that can help us like VSTF's bot. Name it PirateBot. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 13:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :You're getting even more vague now. Unless you tell me what you exactly want, it isn't going to happen. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) mystery creature edit. say, royboyx i recently posted a "trivia" on the mystery creature page and it was erased, i did realize after i posted it that i called the exam center the bioweapons research center, but what was wrong with the edit in general, what was wrong with the "fact" that caused you to delete it. if it wasnt the fact could you create a more improved theory about it so i dont make such a mistake again? TWINfires 23:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) It was pretty much already said above your edit, and the husks wouldn't have been brought by the Feds because they already had the mature Ridley so what was the point. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ULF's data in Spanish Hello, . I've done a quick search in my Spanish ''Metroid Prime game; the name of the creatures listed as ULF are not mentioned; anyway, there's still a couple more of places I could check, as GuiasNintendo.es, an official Nintendo page that includes guides for games; there we've found many Spanish names and we might find some names or references for any of the ULF. I will tell the users at Metroidover's Project Species to look in their games and manuals; if they find something I will tell you. Greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 15:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Is that site official? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 15:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :It is. As its title says, it's the "official guide page for Nintendo Ibérica (Nintendo Spain)". You can also find links to that page on Nintendo.es. --'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 15:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Okay. As for ULFs, I mean those implied in scans, such as most Prime series ULFs. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 15:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I figure. But, all the scans in the Spanish version are the very same of the English version, only translated. I mean, there's no scan in the Spanish version that is not available in the English one; there's the same number. That's why I consider better looking for some info on manuals (which are a little different) or in GuiasNintendo.com, we've found info there that not always was on the game. Greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 15:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) A moment of silence Let us all have a moment of silence for Dame Elizabeth Taylor, who died today in the hospital from heart failure. As an actress in many classic films, Elizabeth has been one of the world's most classic actors. She's with Michael now... --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Pagemove warring warning Note: This warning applies both to you and User:AdmiralSakai. I've noticed that you seem to have gotten into a pagemove war recently, as obviated by the . Although the war isn't restricted to any given page, it is a form of edit warring nonetheless. Thus, you are hereby warned that: #Any page move made by you without a '''good reason' for the move left in the reason box on the pagemove/rename page form will result in a block for edit warring. #Furthermore, any reverting of a page move done for any reason except for reasons of undoing obvious vandalism without discussion supporting the revert will result in a block for edit warring. A link to where this discussion, with an obvious consensus, has taken place must be included in the reason for the page move revert. As per standard procedure, the initial block for edit warring will be 24 hours, followed by three days for subsequent edit warring, and increasing at the blocking administrator's discretion beyond that. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) See the talk page for Samus's ship. I replied quite a while ago. 06:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *sings* Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy BIRTHday Dear Royboy, HAPPY Birthday to you. 06:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Heheh... Warring Warning... Lol. --[[User:Piratehunter|'''ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Make a Metroid Prime series novel! Please! I love your novel series! It's a nice way to read about it. Very similar to a walkthrough but FIRST PERSON! It makes it seem like an autobiography of Samus. 23:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) roy the ninja just thinking about canada with tha royboy and c-dog ____ you never met a ninja pimp have you? i will kill chris :Stalker... --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :fuck a duck :i need help getting on pirate chat : Re:Proposition Yes I will try and get DS back to power, but I am not one of those that hates Arwingpedia's new skin. But I will see what I can do. I am secretly mad at BNK, but I never reveal it. By the way, I have no hard feelings for you reverting edits of mine, since I myself am an Adminastrator on two wikis (Clone Trooper Wiki, and The Pacific Wiki), and I revert edits from people, but it never is personel, at least not for me. So, I will try and get DS back to power. Just tell me what to do, and I'll carry it out. AnyGuy 01:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I will tell you when DS sends his testimony, because he is to be the first to do it. He will say others will be giving their opinions, and we all can send our testimonies. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Good, I'll be ready. By the way, did you say that BNK is grounded because of grades? Does that mean he's bad at school? Wow. AnyGuy 01:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't seem to edit Neo's talk page, and I can't seem to register in my account. Do I have to recreate my account or what? AnyGuy 04:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) You have to recreate your account I guess. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 13:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll ask DS. 18:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oops, forgot to sign in! AnyGuy 20:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I sent the message! AnyGuy 20:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Other M Samus's Gunship Interaction Are you sure? I tried boarding it myself but it wouldn't let me into the ship. Unless I actually did something wrong... Shadowblade777 08:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) If you go to the hallway before her gunship (but not into the room with the platoon) and go back to the Landing Site you can save. I've done it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 13:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Bot job complete Your bot request to add Category:Rogue to all those pages has been completed. On a side note, when you get hit by a vandal, drop by IRC and ping me with the IP address/username of the vandal, that way I can easily ban them when I have a chance. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Your request to rename '''Category:Fake things' should be done now, and I did the delete/restore. As always, report any errors to me. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Need Help This is Dark Ridley. A while back, when I went on the talk page for the "Dark Phlogus", I pressed the link Metrox placed for the "Flogus", which sent me to the spanish version of this wiki. Since then, all the tools, headers, etc... on this have appeared in spanish to me, though everything else is still in english. Is there any way to fix this? Dark Ridley 02:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) That is... quite odd. I tried to see if the error would for me, but no avail. Maybe there's something in your preferences? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 02:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Teh questions Hey man what's up? OmnicronZ 21:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. What is PirateNet? It says don't ask so I'd thought I'd ask. And can I get a response this time? :P OmnicronZ 02:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Um... it's a project. A surprise project. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 11:26, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol. You make it seem so mysterious and stuff. Is it for wikitroid? Is it something like a new skin? Anyway, I won't ask anymore questions. Good luck with your "secret project"! OmnicronZ 11:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) So... It just says it's a gallery page, not an artwork gallery page. --Arkatox 22:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? I thought it said it was a gallery for concept artwork of Samus Aran. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Meh, you're probably right. --Arkatox 22:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :"This is a gallery depicting concept art and official renders of Samus Aran." Was said image an official render of Samus? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I just answered his question. God. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wish I could get on, but IRC isn't working on my computer. Sorry. [[User:The Exterminator|'''The'' ''Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 22:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :PS: What the heck? I put liscenses on those images when I uploaded them! That weird little box-thing must mess things up. ::Nope. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 22:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello RoyboyX. I noticed that there were seperate biographies for both Samus and Ridley. This gave me an idea: would it be alright if I made a separate biography for Dark Samus? Just wanted your opinion. Please message me when you get the chance. PhantomHeartless5 23:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'd also like to have history pages for the Chozo, GF and Metroids made as well. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I've got to give you credit If you can work yourself up over something that small, you are one crazy little dude. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :BTW: Could you tell me when you could get on IRC again. I want to make sure of something. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Not likely. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 21:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :OK. I'm also assuming I can't email you either since the button didn't show up. Fine. But I need to know. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. Long time no see. It's me, DZM. Whats new on wikitroid? Anything cool or exciting going on? And how about that Fan art contest? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I've lost interest in editing for reasons I will not disclose. I'm not leaving, but I'm not editing at supertop speed anymore. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 21:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's related to MarioGalaxy2433g5 saying you're not the Samus Aran of Wikitroid isn't it? 17:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) '''I SAID I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT.' Sorry, but it's something totally unrelated to MG. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Rofl. You´re so ridiculous... :P --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Insert excuse here about lateness and disappearance* Sure thing! I will as soon I locate the issue, it's a pretty old one, so it's rather difficult to find at this moment, From memory, I can tell you that there actually wasn't THAT much extra about the short, it was more about Wiseman himself, but some tibits it includes could be helpful. I'll get to you ASAP. Thanks for asking! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 18:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like everybody is rising from the dead. Me, Dekutulla, then you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I will not be joining you just yet. That said, anything could happen in the future... -The user formerly known as AdmiralSakai. ( 20:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC)) Your comment to Senior Jack Ass Don't respond to him. Look at the username. It takes no genius to figure out what he does. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Protection of his talk page was not a necessary action. I was trying to address the fact that FL, even after blocking Jack for his name, had failed to cite the personal attack to me, saying ChozoBoy (yes I said it) and I deserve to be blocked for being douchebags. Jack Ass, if you're reading this, you . --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I was talking about the second comment on the page. Stating the personal attack on you I was fine with. I was talking about after he came back. He is a troll. Ignore him. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Fine. But next time, look better into the situation. Also, 87 tagged and rising... --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Look better into the situation? Um... his username is practically a declaration of intent. IDK why FL even told him to get a new account. And I am aware. But, I have other more important things to do in the next couple of days. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Look better into his contributions. Maybe the guy said something or edited and it was like vandalism. And I'm just sayin'... --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Duplicate Images Its just that I want to know that the file in question is truly inferior. I want to have all the information available to me. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) IP's talk page You don't need to get involved on the IP's talk page. It's a troll. Regardless of the identity, it is STILL a troll. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop telling me to stand down. We're not police, you don't need to boot me off the case when I get too close. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Look trolls love messing with YOU. The reason why is that you give them recognition. If you give them a cold robot-like warning, fine. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) They love to mess with me because they are editors that I have felled and want revenge. Like ''a certain someone... --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :...And you are making their "revenge" easy. Their "revenge" is getting to see you make a reaction. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Besides, he claims he doesn't have any relation with Insurgence. If I remember correctly, the IP of the person you are thinking of is very different. He apologized. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Warning Let me be clear. If I hear one more sex-related or racist comment from you, I will block you for a week. Your attitude is unacceptable. If I hear any complaints from others about you, I will extend the block. '''THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING.' Understood? The ExterminatorTalk 22:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) May I just ask what the latest offense is? The Japanese Name template? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Adding onto that, Luminoth is used, for after you've talked to U-Mos. Shouldn't you know that? Anyway, the template is for names translated from the Japanese media, and they said '''alien' text. That is racist. And also, don't capitalize and bold the THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. thing, it doesn't help. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Omg, I never get all points down on paper. Just say it like '''This is your only warning.' which is what FL used to do. It communicates the point better and is still sincere. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Concerning racism, there is none in that quote. The quote was pulled from the scan of Translator Doors, which said, "Can not translate alien text." Alien, in the case of the template, means foreign. Japanese is a foreign language to this wiki, which is based on the English language. Any racism derived from that quote is self-deducted by the reader (you only, so far) and is not the quote's purpose. Concerning sex-related topics, your comment and the anon's on User talk:RoyboyX/Fruit is unacceptable; no matter how much the public is warned, sex-related topics are not allowed, and you should know that more than the anon. Also, how I structure my warnings is my own decision, by whatever means I deem appropriate for sending the message. The ExterminatorTalk 22:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) One last statement: notice that I said you will be blocked and it's time extended by ''any complaints against you (personal attacks not included). This includes all topics and actions, not just the ones mentioned above. Actions in the past may be excused, but will not be ignored. I expect you to be on your best behavior and take full responsibility of your actions from here on out. The ExterminatorTalk 00:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It was a one time thing, and will likely not happen again, so don't be so serious. Also, no one ever complains about me except for whoever that damn IP is that keeps flaming me and maybe the occasional person who hates the way I do things. Such as maybe you... --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Question for you: what about user page content? Does that count? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :"This includes all topics and actions...Actions in the past'' (such as additions and changes to user pages/subpages) may be excused, but will not be ignored." The action taken may differ depending on the object at hand, the feelings of the reporting person, and/or the severity of the accusation/situation of user page (or any other page's) content. The ExterminatorTalk 02:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rollback must NOT be used to revert edits that aren't vandalism. You NEED to have an edit summary when that is the case. BTW: Ex, this is a minor mistake. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 12:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not stupid. We make mistakes. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 12:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Fair enough. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 12:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ChozoBoy Why do you bring him up so often? All of his actions are in the past and, like I stated on Blaze of Fire's talk page, he's not a threat to you anymore. Continually doing this only serves to make yourself more enemies, further decreasing your chances ever becoming an administrator again. 23:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fruit One, you should use the deletion reviews. Two, that wasn't so much of a reason as to why it was deleted, but an example of how little we know about it. The fact that we knew little about it was one of the two main reasons. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Still. Confirmed a fruit. Restore, please. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 15:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :...Did you read a word of what I said? I said it wasn't the main reason, it was an '''example' of a reason. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but now, we know more about it, that they treat little birdie like Oliver Twist, and when he broke out of his little jail, he was able to feed happily on a fruit, until he saw Samus. Thus, it is now a valid article, it is seen in a cutscene, in gameplay and in the background, and there is a backstory behind it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 16:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) That is not the same fruit. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 16:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you know? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 16:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I just checked, there isn't even a fruit in the tree. But it's still named. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'''X]] (Talk • • UN) 17:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC)